Les Légendes
by Xmiss-roxyX
Summary: Légendes Urbaines


_Nous étions en 1928, le 31 octobre. Chaque soir, Moi, Hayden nous nous rejoignons a notre point de rencontre.J'étais assit sur les roches autour du feu, il faisait froid et noir ce soir. L'hiver approchait et la température nous le démontrait Au bout de l'entrée deux jeunes hommes discutaient. Les deux jeunes hommes traversent un sentier tortueux. De chaque côté il y avait des cailloux Hayden et Handy regardaient au loin, ils voyaient déjà une lumière brillante qui était d'une couleur orangé.Hayden regarda sa montre qui indiquait 12h20Les trois jeunes était tous installés sur une roche et discutaient longuement. Emeric lui démontrait qu'il n'avait aucun soupçon de peur. Hayden lui, était habitué et contait des légendes urbaines les plus effrayante, cela le fascinait beaucoup. Pour Handy c'était la première fois, il écoutait attentivement les légendes, mais on voyait qu'il démontrait beaucoup de peur_

_Au bout de quelques secondes un bruit énorme se fit entendre derrière une des tombes. Emeric se leva de sa roche et avança tranquillement. Il arriva proche de la tombe et quelque chose lui attrapa les mains. Emeric sursauta, une jeune femme blonde sort de sa cachette._

**- Vous avez bien l'air à vous amusez**

_les trois jeunes hommes étaient trop impressionnés pour laisser sortir un mot de leur bouche_

**- si vous voulez vraiment avoir peur, chaque année a bloodcity une ville à la campagne , des anciennes légendes qu'on conte reviennent à la surface et redevienne réalité**

_Hayden s'avança de la jeune fille impressionné_

**- On va y aller, on va montrer que ces histoires la ses même pas vrai  
Répondu Emeric**

**- je viendrais avec vous, si vous le désirer  
Dit la jeune femme.**

_Arrivé à bloodcity, les jeunes débarquaient de l'automobile. Sasha la jeune femme leur montra l'endroit où ils allaient dormir. Peu de temps après elle disparut_

_Emeric, Hayden, Handy étaient couchés à la belle étoile dans une foret. Tous les trois étaient épuisés et réussissent à s'endormirent._

_Quelques heures plus tard le soleil se leva, les rayons du soleil éclaira les jeunes et les réveilla. Ce matin il faisait particulièrement froid. Hayden décida d'aller chercher du bois dans la foret. Cela faisait déjà deux heures et hayden n'était toujours pas revenue.  
Les deux jeunes décidèrent donc daller en pleine foret. Par étonnement il trouve hayden suspendu en forme de croix sur l'arbre._

**- Les gars vous êtes enfin là, Ya des personnes je crois ils ont réussient à m'attraper. Après ca, ils tournaient à l'entour de l'arbre et me criait des injures. Je vous dis les gars cette foret est bizarre**

_Dit Hayden_

**- C'est tres spécial, mais on ne connaît pas la ville et encore moins les gens, je crois qui ne faut pas s'en faire.**

_répliqua Emeric_

_Le soir ont avaient allumé un feu et Sasha est venu nous rejoindre._

**- Emeric, si tu veux je peux aller te montrer quelque chose**

_Dit Sasha_

**- Sa dépend ce que tu veux me montrer**

_dit Emeric_

**- l'autre côté de la foret il y a un cimetière, plusieurs personnes vont se conter des histoires de peurs dans la chapelle funéraires.**

_répondit Sasha_

_une heures plus tard nous étions entrés dans la chapelle. Sasha nous avait expliqué que si on voulait vraiment voir une légende urbaine tout le monde qui écoutait la légende comté devait entrer dans un cercueil en béton. Tous les trois ont avaient peur mes était prête a tous pour voir le rêve ou plutôt leur cauchemar se réaliser. Sasha commençais à compter l'histoire.  
Un grincement ce fit entendre, le cercueil de Emeric se referma d'un coup sec après le faible bruit . Le jeune homme cria de toutes ses forces. Après quelques minutes, on entendait plus aucun sont, seulement des ricanements qui sonnaient sourd dans le cercueil. Le jeune homme cria une dernière fois et le cercueil s'ouvra._

**- Pourquoi vous riez il n'a rien de drôle répondit Emeric**

_Les autres jeunes lui avaient joué un tour, car habitude Emeric toujours de Hayden car il est peureux._

_Il faisait sombre dans la chambre d'Emeric, il se réveilla en sursaut et remarqua que toute cette histoire était un rêve. Le jeune homme voulut s'étirer le bras mes quelque chose le bloquait. Une sorte de texture froide et dur, il regarda autour de lui tout était noir et il n'avait aucune espace. C'est alors que Emeric sort une dernière phrase_

**- La légende était donc vrai, je me suis faite attraper par la mort**


End file.
